


第三十九章  孩子

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 3





	第三十九章  孩子

那是我的孩子，我们的孩子，你敢动一个试试。  
————————————————  
房间里因常年的潮湿和阳光不足散发着霉味，角落里堆着房主摆放在这里的杂物。

贺语简单地把泛着暗黄的旧被叠好，套起兜帽戴上口罩，从窄仄的长方形窗口向窗外望了望，才步履匆匆地出了门。

一排排平头小房簇拥在一起，家家户户外形都是一样灰秃秃的颜色，每家墙皮都掉了几片。贺语从弯弯绕绕的小道中拐出来，轻车熟路走进了一家冒着油烟气味的餐馆后厨。

餐馆正门的招牌有些年头了，红底黑字的旧式招牌上蒙了一层油渍。对面巷口有人悄悄探出头，盯了餐馆半晌，摸了手机出来。

“头儿，找着了，还是上次那家店，又来了，没跑。”

“哦...等着...”魏琮正在栾承病房里翻着刚送上来的招标书，栾家的生意与姜家有勾连的不少，短期内想改合作方不容易，栾承私下里联系了几家，虽然不如姜家可观，但好歹还说得过去。魏琮偏过头，小心翼翼地问身旁面色不善的人，“他还在上次那个地儿，没换地方，怎么办？”

半晌，栾承才从笔记本显示器里回过神，揉了揉抽痛的额角，“先...让他在那儿吧，找你的人看着，别出了岔子，再找找机会给他塞点钱，别暴露身份，别让他再到处跑了。”

这已经是贺语换的第三个藏身之处了。

谁也没想到一直逆来顺受、乖巧听话的贺语那天从医院离开竟然根本没有回家，栾承叫人查的时候玄关处的摄像头一直一片漆黑，一点都没有有人回来的迹象。

来汇报的保镖不明白轻重，跟栾承汇报的时候两位长辈还没有走，听到的时候当场炸了锅——这是什么妖精？勾得家主离婚不说，还敢逃跑？栾家已经很多年没出过逃奴了。

本来栾承没有答应他们要以贺语作为人质，这下两位长辈倒是立刻有了借口，二话不说，立刻调了自己的人来满城的搜索贺语。

栾承不敢耽搁，无论怎样，贺语不能交给他们。

魏琮联系的人立刻出动，到底是专业出身，不多久就在一个城中村中找到了贺语的踪迹。

在这个过程中栾承才了解到，贺语当时确实是回了家的。楼下的监控清晰地拍到了当天贺语迈着虚浮的脚步已经走进了小区，短暂的休息没有让小孩的精神和体力完全恢复，却被单元门口整装待命的保镖们吓退了。那是贺家的人。

贺遥应该是走投无路了，打起了表弟的主意。栾家家主身边最近的人，就算不知道什么秘密，也足够让对方手忙脚乱一番了。

监控里，栾承看到贺语突兀地伸手撑了下墙，远远地盯着那些人看了半天，半天才找回了力气，悄悄转过身离开了。

镜头下的贺语在小区旁的路口低头站了半天，似乎是挣扎了许久，最后才选定了方向离开。

窗外的寒风吹起了贺语的衣角，那个有些瘦弱的身影孤单地消失在街角，仿佛风在大一点就能把人吹散，黑白的画面不带温度，一下一下地刺着栾承。

魏琮的人找上过贺语一次，刚表明了身份以后，贺语表现的很平静，说要用些时间收拾一下，请对方在门口稍等。等保镖再次去敲门的时候贺语已经不见了。

几个保镖都急了，立刻分散去搜索。一直找到天黑也没找到人的踪影，等再回到贺语临时借住的破房子的时候，却看到了敞着口的铁皮垃圾箱，凌乱的垃圾堆上明显有被压过的痕迹。

夜里栾承收到消息的时候脸色立刻黑了下来，连着身上刚缝合的伤口崩开了一处，叫人不要再接触，只时刻盯着他。

后来贺语被栾家长辈的人抓到过一次，魏琮派去的人暗自帮忙，差点动起手来，趁着混乱，贺语这才又逃开了一次。

栾承整个人瘦了一圈，原本棱角分明的轮廓染上了几分煞气。

“离婚协议书就这样吧，一会你拿回去给他签字。”栾承翻身下床，把电脑递给魏琮。已经过去大半个月，在床上躺的时间也够久了，出了年关，一些事情也该收尾了，“提案三审的事情怎么样了？”

栾承这些天气压低沉，周围人都不敢靠近他工作，平日里得心应手的属下都被老板毫不客气地训斥了几次，病房里只魏琮一个不怕死的，可也是不想去触他的霉头，“时间定了，定在下周。已经跟姜家打了招呼了，谢灵也说能帮上忙，只要提案一通过，就可以签发逮捕令了。栾哥，事情终于快结束了。”

\--

厨房里油烟味最终，各式调料被熟油烹满了味道，熏得人头昏眼花，贺语终于挨到了最后一盘菜炒完，关了火，才倒出空来用手背抵着嘴，压下不断翻涌着的呕吐感。

“来，贺语。别忙活了，差不多就行了，明天再来收。”餐馆不大，却是小村庄里最大的一个餐馆了。店主是个上了年纪的大叔，平时自己做饭、打扫加招呼顾客有些忙不过来，贺语来恳求他给一份工作的时候，虽然连身份证明都没有，可他看这个孩子太过可怜，仍是留下了他，还把自家堆放东西的小仓库借给贺语暂时安身。

“你也来了一个月了，我们这儿工资不多，好歹算点，你拿着，再去买点穿的用的，成天穿着我这身肯定也不舒服。”大叔把最后一盘菜送到客人桌子上，拿着一个信封塞到贺语怀里。

“谢谢您...”贺语手上沾着炒菜时崩上的油渍，没舍得在大叔借给他的衣服上再添抹油渍，他的身型本就小，一个月来的奔波和紧张让少年更显得形销骨立，用手掌虚夹着信封接了过来，厨房的温度有些蒸腾，贺语浑身出了一身的汗，“对了,”贺语手指动了动，犹豫了半晌，眼里疲惫的神色闪着光，“请问...附近有医院么？”

\--

“怎么样，还能撑么？”魏琮给栾承打开车门，车内的人一身熨贴西装，脸色称不上好，但精神饱满，不怒自威。

栾承扶着前座从车上下来，抿了抿嘴角，小幅度活动了下刚恢复好的腿，栾承点点头，“没事。”他看了看魏琮，眼神有些闪动，“贺语怎么样了？今天还在...工作么？”

那种地方，在栾承的眼里根本不想说是“工作”，可能是谋生，可能是苟且，总之，不是他的贺语该去的地方。

“他...没事，一切正常。”魏琮下意识地摸了摸口袋里的手机，跟着贺语的人刚刚发来消息，正安静地躺在他手机里。

“真的么？他的事不用瞒我。”栾承没动，敏感地盯着魏琮。他对这兄弟实在太熟悉，从年少至今，两人早已经对对方的小动作十分了解。

“真没事，他们说小语今天没去工作，休息了。你放心，有我看着，你先把这边提案三审过了，也就有时间自己去找他了。”魏琮冲栾承笑笑作为安慰，老友应该明白轻重缓急，专心做好眼下的事才是事半功倍的方法。

可显然大家眼里的轻重缓急并不相同。

栾承没再给予魏琮平日的信任，“你跟我说，难不成我还能冲过去找他么？”

两人对峙许久，魏琮终在栾承灼人的眼神中败下阵来，此时蹙起眉的栾承并不如平时一样充满危险，满眼担忧之情让这个一向强势的男人显得有些可怜，魏琮终于放弃，“不是什么大事...他们说贺语今天去了医院...”

对面的人呼吸明显一滞。

不知是不是疾病和意外让人变的敏感而脆弱，曾经面对众多明枪暗箭而不动声色一一化解的栾家家主，此时竟是如此容易的被牵动了感情。

“没事没事，你放心，他们说人好好的，最多就是个感冒什么的...你别想太多，先...”

"我知道。"栾承没等他说完，转身走进肃穆而冰冷的行政楼。

魏琮看着他的背影，栾家主出现在人前的时候都是绅士利落、有些不好接近的模样，今天也并无二致，大病初愈的脸上失了些血色，除此以外与平时并无二致，但怎么看，他平稳的步伐都有些落荒而逃的意味。

\--

“你怎么了？”小村子里没有医院，贺语走了小半天才附近一家医院。他出来的时候身上只有那张带着“家族所属”字眼的身份证，他不敢拿出来，挂号的时候都是买的别人挂好的黑号，比正常挂号还多花了些钱，好在不用排队，但也十足让贺语肉疼。

贺语规规矩矩地在医生对面坐下，有些局促地搅着衣角，还没张口脸色就红了一片，“我...我想看看我是不是怀孕了...”

医生从抬头瞟了他一眼，“omega？怎么自己来看病？把袖子往上撩一撩。”

贺语眼神躲闪着没回答，任由医生把细小的枕头扎进臂弯处的血管上，一小管血液被贴上了标签。

“上楼右转送去化验...你等一下。”医生办公桌上的电话响起。

“喂...”

医生正在标签上写字的手停下了，他抬眼瞟了瞟贺语。良久的沉默，医生几次张口想说话，都被对面的人拦住了。半晌，医生有些灰溜溜地放下了电话。

“知道了。”

医生的声音有些不自然，把装了血液的小管写好了标签，轻咳两声，“这个一会我直接过去，你先跟我去放射室做个检查。”

“可是我...没有交多余的钱...”贺语有些为难。

“额这个...这个是包括在挂号费里的，你先跟我来吧。”

“这个检查需要点时间，你...不用着急，等一下就好了。”

“这个结束了还要去内科查一下...”

等贺语从第三个莫名其妙的诊室出来以后，终于察觉了点不对劲。

“医生..请问我的检查还没结束么？”贺语皱眉，他到医院的时候已经上午过半，这会看外面的日头已经是下午了，却仍没有个结果。

“哦哦...验血需要的时间较长，你在这边等一下。”医生今天并没有其他的病人。医院里面喧喧闹闹，可这间诊室里却只有他们两个人，医生似乎有些焦急，不断地搓着手在房间里绕圈，甚至给贺语泡了一杯热茶。

“那...那我先走了，改天再来，麻烦您了...”贺语一个月来东躲西藏，出逃以后第一次到公共场所，耳眼都十分敏感，此时有些诡异的气氛让他脑海里的神经再次紧绷起来。

“不用不用！我去看一眼！你坐着别动！”医生连忙拦下要起身的贺语，走到门外，把早就拿到的化验结果从口袋里拿出来，一步都没敢离开诊室的门便又转了回来。

“你看，这是你的化验结果....你确实是怀孕了...怀孕已经快两个月了，恭喜你，你要做母亲了。”医生说得极慢，明明是喜事，眼里却充斥着焦急的神色，不断地伸出手臂看腕表上的时间。

贺语顿时愣住了，半张着嘴吐不出一个字。半晌，僵住的思维才开始运转起来，他尽量维持着平静，只是看着地面的眼角有些泛红。

“那....那，我，我想打掉，请，请问到哪里缴费？”贺语闭了闭眼，呼吸有些困难。

“这个...这个...”医生左右为难，打电话来的老板只告诉他要拖着人不让走，并没有讲清这种情况要怎么处理。

好在他不用自己处理这个情况。

“砰”的一声，诊室的门被推开了，推门的人很急躁，但是门撞上墙的声音却不像一个健康强壮的男人愤怒时推开门产生的声音那样响亮。

男人一身剪裁考究的西装，目标明确地抓住了局促不安的omega的手腕，浑身明明裹着寒气，眼里的温度却像是要把人烫伤，声音有些沙哑，混合着压抑的怒气和沉淀的思念，“胆子大了贺语。那是我的孩子，我们的孩子，你敢动一个试试。”

————————————————

医疗部分仍旧瞎编ing...


End file.
